


Pretty doll

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: “You know how to move, for a man.” he compliments as Genji bents over to take him on his mouth. “And you curve so nicely, pretty thing.”





	Pretty doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> For sciencefictioness
> 
> Merry late Christmas! I hope you enjoy this hurt/comfort smut :')

Genji doesn’t like mirrors.

 

Not mirrors, neither any reflecting surface.

 

For someone who spent his youth luring men with just a flutter of eyelashes and a snap of fingers, the sad eyes that looked back at him brought painful memories of what he lost: his family, his heritage, and his pride.

 

“Whatcha thinkin’?”

 

Genji turns on his side, finding Jesse looking at him with sleepy eyes, definitely tired after playing with him for so long.

 

“Nothing.”

 

His cold metallic fingers trace the edges of his face; the cheekbones, the nose, the lips.   Genji brushes a thumb over his beard and Jesse ducks his face to suck in his finger. Genji grimaces and pulls his hand away, thinking Jesse wouldn’t appreciate the metallic taste on his mouth. Jesse seems to understand his reaction and chuckles, not a bit offended.

 

Sometimes Genji wished Jesse weren’t that apologetic.

 

“Looked like you were dreaming.”

 

“I don’t.” Genji says as Jesse kicks the sheets and swings his legs off the bed. “Only have nightmares.”

 

As Jesse rises from the bed, Genji can’t help to follow him with his eyes. Jesse’s body was a delight, pure muscle and broad shoulders, strong arms and thick legs. Genji himself used to be like that, less hairy and a bit paler.

 

“That doesn’t sounds good.” Jesse throws a shirt on before going back to the bed, sitting next to Genji, a smile pulling from his lips. “’m gonna have to screw you nice and hard tonight.” he straddles Genji’s legs and leans over. “You’ll be so tired there won’t be nightmares.”

 

Genji throws his arms around Jesse’s neck and pulls him closer. “How thoughtful.”

 

* * *

They have been doing (it) for a couple of weeks and Genji still can’t get used to it.

 

Prior to that, Jesse has been stealing kisses from him… many. The first time Jesse was drunk, so drunk he barely could walk, less elaborate a clear statement. Reyes asked Genji to take him to his room, a grin on his lips, as if he knew something would come out from that night.

 

When they reached the bed, Jesse pulled Genji with him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

_“You got pretty eyes.”_

 

Genji stayed still when he kissed him and did nothing to reciprocate.

 

Contrary to what he expected, Jesse did remember the kiss and, visible embarrassed, apologized to him. Genji said it was okay, he didn’t mind. Sober Jesse then asked him if it was okay to kiss him again since he didn’t mind. Genji shrugged and they kissed a second time. Then a third, a fourth, until Genji started to reciprocate.

 

They looked for moments where they were alone, hiding in rooms, storages, or dark corners where cameras wouldn’t spot them.

 

Then one night after making out longer than usual, Jesse asked Genji if he could see him,  _all of him_. Genji said it was okay. He had been blindly following Jesse’s demands and at that point if Jesse asked him to suck him off he would have done it. No reason in particular, he just felt nothing about having someone kissing him or touching his body.

 

The first time Jesse disassembled the metal covering the few patches of human flesh he got, he showed such compassion, such care, Genji felt like crying. He touched the warm flesh, pressed a finger against it, run his nails against his thighs.

 

“You’re so soft.”

 

He pressed his lips against the patches of flesh of his shoulders, his arms, his thighs, running his fingers along his body, stopping every time he met the softness of his skin.

 

“Do you still...?” Jesse drawls, rubbing his hands over his inner thighs.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I see it?” Jesse peered up with darkened eyes “Won’t touch, I promise.”

 

He has been so beautiful.

 

He has been stunning and now he wasn’t nothing more than an ugly doll made of metal and patches of flesh. And yet, Jesse showed such wonder discovering the few parts of him that still made him a human.

 

It took just the touch of his fingertips to make Genji’s cock twitch and his mouth release a low moan.

 

“Oh fuck.” Jesse clumsily pulled his cock from his pants and stroke a few times to get hard, harder than he was already. “Is it okay if—?”

 

Embarrassed by his own needy reaction —a human one, the closest to his old self—, Genji barely could nod.

He hadn’t touch himself in so long, since Angela woke him up from his slumber. God, he was afraid of touching himself, embarrassed. As if he didn’t know his body anymore. And now he had a completely stranger with rough hands, someone he barely knew through a shitty work he never asked for, stroking him so kindly it made his eyes water and his heart ache.

 

“Is it good, darlin’?”

 

“Y-es.” he throws his head back, gasping for air, tense as a wire. Jesse pressed a cheek against him, sugar talking to him, twitching his hand in the right angle to make Genji roll his eyes. “Yes, yes, I—”

 

_I’m alive._

 

Stars burst behind his eyelids as he comes undone, going limp, the whole world shaking after that revelation. 

 

He is alive.  

 

There is a moment of silent, only the sound of Genji’s irregular breathing filling the room. Jesse stares at him, his pupils dilated, lips parted and his own erected cock sitting in a patch of hair. 

 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Jesse says after a moment as Genji collected himself. “Just— tell me what you want.”

 

Rolling on his side, Genji pressed a feverish cheek against the pillow, lying on his stomach and lifting his hips to present himself as he did so many times in the past.

 

“To feel—”

 

Despite everything, his body remembered.

 

* * *

“You look so pretty in that photo.”

 

Jesse smelled like tobacco and cheap soap, and his hands were big and warm. Genji liked when he took him to his room filled with his smell, holding his waist with his large hands as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Jesse could be kind and gentle in bed, exploring his body and discovering what made Genji roll his eyes and tremble as a leaf, or face fucking him while they were hiding on a portable bathroom. Jesse would pick flowers for him from time to time, calling him "pretty", or shove a huge dildo up his ass, smacking his cheeks and complimenting"how good he was at taking a dick", Jesse stroke his hair when they laid down next to each other, or pulled from it while taking him from behind like a dog in heat.  

 

Jesse was human.

 

“I’ve been told that.” Straddling his hips, Genji allowed Jesse to gently rub a hand over his thigh, while he still looked at the photo he took from Genji’s room. He seemed to like how Genji used to look, a lot.

 

“You’re still pretty though.” he drawls, putting down the photo to look at the Genji sitting over his hips, guessing what he was thinking. “How did I get to have this sweet cheeks just for me?” he asks, charming,  before swatting his ass, the soud echoing on the walls.

 

Genji looks down at him, serene, not a bit moved by his words.

 

“You’re very skilled with your tongue.”

 

Jesse blinks, before sputtering, bursting out of laughter at Genji's sincerity.

 

“Much obliged.” Jesse thanks him, patting Genji’s thigh. “Turn around for me, sweetheart.”

 

_Sweetheart, pumpkin, pretty eyes, babe._

 

“I’m glad Angie saved you.” Jesse starts, pressing his big hands against Genji’s ass and parting his cheeks; he licks his lips at the view of Genji’s tight ring of muscle, “God bless her.”

 

Was Genji thankful to Angela? Sometimes he wasn’t sure. Sometimes he wished he would have died right there, at home, at his dear big brother’s feet. He wished he would have drown in his own blood after his brother throw an arrow through his beating heart, he wished he could have met her mother in the after life.

 

And sometimes all it took was Jesse’s slick tongue to make him sing, touch the sky with his fingertips and feel thankful enough for being alive, a breathing been who could experiment all Jesse got for him and he got so much to give, so much love.

 

“Were you fond to men?” Jesse asks once Genji is done riding his tongue, squeezing his ass while he works out his belt, desperately wanting to suck him off. “You know how to move, for a man.” he compliments as Genji bents over to take him on his mouth. “And you curve so nicely, pretty thing.”

 

A choking sound comes from him when he tries to speak, mouth full and eyes glistening with tears.

 

“Easy, babe.” Jesse soothes, pinching his ass “Don’t push yourself.”

 

He wasn’t. He was good at it, enough to make powerful men begged for it, for him to  _swallow it all._ Men who could break him of a half but melt like hot lava under the touch of his tongue. Despite being called a ‘good for nothing’, despite being considered an outcast, he at least knew he could bow down the most powerful men's will with his body. Luring men was the only thing he could defeat Hanzo at and he took pride on that when he used to have his old body.

 

And now—

 

“Whatcha thinkin’?”

 

Genji stops moving and Jesse slips from his mouth, still hard.

 

“Nothing.” he blurts, turning around and cleaning the spit on his lips, peering up at Jesse.

 

“You can tell me, y’ know?” Jesse offers, looking fondly at him, outstretching a hand to cup Genji's face with his rough calloused hands. 

 

And again, Genji feels thankful enough for being alive.

 

Who knows if in another life, he would be able to see Jesse’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wanna write more about these two bcs this felt so short lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @possssum


End file.
